Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (“SSD”) or embedded memory devices (iNAND, iSSD, etc.) embedded in a host device. Memory systems may be utilized for data storage with data transfers between a memory device and its host. The transfer may be managed by a memory controller as a part of a memory device. The data may be transferred at high frequency or bit/rate and the maximum data rate may be limited by a quality of the transferred data. There may be different standards (DDR, SD, eMMC, etc.) that determine how the memory device or memory controller are designed, as well as standards for maintaining the quality of the high speed data. A memory controller may control the high speed data transfer process with Input/Output (“I/O” or “IO”) devices that may be designed for maintaining the required quality of the high speed data. The I/O devices may have different driver capabilities that can be adjusted by changing a Drive Strength (“DS”) of the output driver. The DS parameter may be used for maintaining the required data quality, while a mismatch in the DS can cause a malfunction of the memory system. Some memory controller devices utilize a constant DS value over a product's life that is not adjustable. Other devices may allow for the modification of DS by utilizing an external resistor that is not adjustable for different high-speed interfaces. The lack of an ability to adjust the DS when the system parameters are changed may result in reduced signal quality and reduced data speed for transfers.